cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bala hunter/The Legacy of the United Armed Forces Legion.
In honor of those who had the patience and endurance to stay in the legion and never lost faith in its leaders. ORIGINS (CWA) Before the UAF was founded, there was MARSOC, UNSC, and then Havoc. All three shared some thing that almost no other squad on CWA had: training that is referenced to the real life military. Sadly, though, all three were disbanded due to sudden chaos. Out of it, Brigadier General Vasco rose to the power of the squad leader because of the absence of the orginal leader, Squadleader Racer. He then created MARSOC. Like Havoc and UNSC, it also came to be disbanded. Eventually, the United Armed Forces was created. THE LEGION Once it was made, it was decided that there would be four branches: the army, navy, air force, and the marines. Navy- Lieutenant John ****** Army- Captian Elitemarine Turbo (past)/ Captian Slammer (present) Air force- Captian Echo Whitelaser Marines- Major Derek Skywalker The marines were -are- the most powerful of the branches. Thousands of men and women have served in the United Maritime Forces. They are the elite strike force that were the first to be on the ground when needed. When a squad attcked, the marines were ready. Few people knew that there was an air force in the legion. Becuase of the lacking of avation vehicles in the game, it made aieral warfare difficult, therefore we were forced to disband it. Out of all the other branches, a handful of people chose to serve in the air force. They were the few that chose to step up to serve in some thing that only few chose to join. However, the air force was transformed into the legion's security. When a base was needed protection, they were there on the job Like the air force, the navy had troubles operating in the field they were supposed to work in. Space counted, but it wasn't easy trying to work. Naval corp men were the only people working on the ground. However, there was a small special operations team that was formed, but wasn't able to be fully made. They were the navy SEALs. (Names are classified) After about a few months of having the navy, it was soon disbanded. All troops were proud to serve it. (No pciture for army yet) The army was the youngest of the four branches that was created. The numbers of the legion weren't good enough to have an army branch until the navy was disbanded. The members of the navy were put into the branch and soon formed the army. The army and marines were the first to be put into the field. Sadly, there wasn't enough time or men and women to expand the legion. No branch was the best; all contained countless men and women who were loyal enough to stay and work for the legion. They are never forgotten. Now, the story of the UAF during the Clone Wars will be told. A BEGINNING 15 MONTHS AFTER THE BATTLE OF GEONOSIS. PLANET DERONA. REPUBLIC CRUISER DESTINY. The Republic cruiser was steered down to the surface of the planet Derona. Green splotches were placed randomly around a huge, enormous blue slab that surrounded the green dots. The black void of space surrounded the planet with twinkling lights from the stars that painted the darkness with a light show. Clones in thier naval work uniforms worked the controls as the cruiser continued to go down to Derona's surface. At the head of the bridge stood Brigadier General Vasco, the former commando and now clone general. With his hands folded behind his back, he stood with his legs squared apart and back straight; gazing at space and Derona as it got closer and closer. Lines of expierience crossed his face and created bags under his eyes. Years of combat not only mentaly hardened him but also hardened him physically. He and his officers were told to train a villiage's milita that is said to be the only inhabbitants of the planet. A droid armada had been gaining closer and closer to invade and establish a base on Derona. Because of the stretching of the war, they wre all forced to only train instead of defend the planet. Vasco knew as a gutt feeling this was wrong, for Delona was a Republic planet and should be defended by its military. Making them fend for them selves was an example of the Repubic's laziness and carlesness for the the worlds that sided with them. It never was right. It made him want to slap the firefek out of the Chancellor. But he knew, as a general himself, that it was the best way to deal with a situation like this because of how strecthed out of the GAR was. But still... It wasn't right. * * * Two LAAT gunships swooped down to the surface of Delona. Large trees almost equaled the gunships' elevation. Lakes and ponds dotted the area here and there. Tangles of limbs and leaves in the tree line made it almost impossible to see the ground. In the distance, Vasco could barely make out smoke that was drifting off into the air. Inside the gunship stood all three of his close officers: Derek, Sentinel, and Turbo. The others were packed up into the other LAAT. After several minutes of silence, Derek was the first to brake it. ''General, how are we going to train the milita exactly? We do have a good bit of training equiptment but... Thier civilians, thier supposed to be the ones in a shelter while we hold the front lines.'' Sentinel grunted in agreement. ''The milita is made up of farmers, no doubt. They only know how to hold and shoot a rifle. They don't know what real war is like.'' Vasco took a few moments to reply, for his officers were right- they were only farmers. They weren't put into basic training like they all had been. He said, ''Civie or soldier,you have to survive and protect your family. Training them how to do it so they have a better chance of winning is the least we can do.'' Derek nodded and the gunship lapsed back into silence once again. The sound of gunships' engines roaring circulated through out the air as they all continued toward the village. Soon, the pilot said, ''Village in bound. Hop off and pay me my credits.'' They all chuckled as the LAAT's engine slowed. Vasco then got a full glimpse of what the village-more of a city- looked like: Buildings made of mud and brick stood in columns along networks of roads that went on forever. People looked like little insects crawling over the place. South of the little town laid patches of fields and farms. North of it was a river. Vasco admired the view until he saw what laid west of it: three buildings were built side by side and in front of them stood a metal platform that rose a little from the ground. A dozen or so figures stood motionless in front of it. On the platform stood a lone figure. ''Theres the milita,'' he told them pointing at it before the view was concealed from in front of the buildings that they landed in front of. All four of them stepped off out of the compartment while the others gunships slowly drifted to the ground. Soon, Vasco, his officers, and company leaders were walking toward the town where they were welcomed by its governor and three land speeders. A man in a brown, oversized coat with a shirt underneath and yellowish pants stood with two of his guards that wore robes and staffs on thier backs. The governor had his hands behind his back and had plump stomach that bulged out a little. Big, bushy eye brows hovered over his eyes. His hair almost looked like spikes as if he had a hard time combing it. His eyes were a cold, but dark blusih color to them. Lines of old age crosed the side of his cheeks. Once Vasco and the others approached, his mouth opened in a broad smile showing his white teeth. ''Troopers!'' He greeted. His voice had possesed a sound of power, almost like a commentator at a speeder bike race. '' '' ''Welcome to Losvata. I am Governor Telcam Profrom. I am grateful and honored by your presence.'' Vasco nodded. ''Sir, it's a pleasure. My name is General Vasco. These are my officers,'' he acknowledged them by gesuring toward them by widening his hands, ''Captian Derek, Captian Turbo, and Lieutenant Sentinel. The five men behind us will be responsible for the first phase of the milita's training. My officers and I will observe and teach them tactics.'' Telcam nodded, his grin reduced to a polite smile. ''The milita are waiting as we speak outside the city. You may use two of the land speeders get to thier post.'' '' '' Thank you, sir.'' '' ' ''Telcam nodded, turned, and walked over to one of the speeders with his two guards trailing ''a''fter him. The nine others walked over to the land speeder and climbed inside. Sergeant Teck sat at the driver's seat, Sentinel sat in the passenger seat, Staff Sergeants Cold, Hawk, Shade, and Alpha sat with the other three in the back. 'Comfortable, sir?'' '' Asked Hawk with a grin. ''I've had to ride in worse conditions,' '' he answered. 'Nope,' chidded Turbo. '''''This is my worse. They laughed as the land speeder drove through the network of streets. Teck manuevered through them and soon came up to the platform and buildings. A man stood on top of the plat form with his arms crossed. Once the land speeder had arrived, the man stomped his foot, brough his two legs together, and shouted, ''ATTENTION!' '' The others below him did do in one swift motion, a series of feet stomping on the ground in unison.' Vasco almost swore the man on the platform was a clone until he stood in front of him: his hair was black and cropped above the ear like most clones and had tannish skin. The different was he had blue eyes instead of brown. That and his voice was wasn't as sharp- more slick then the average clone. 'At ease,'' '' he ordered. The man's shoulders relased it's tension. He turned on his heels and addressed the men below. This is Brigadier General Vasco of the Grand Army of the Republic. He and his officers have come to give us basic training to prepare us for the on coming Separtist armada that is invading ''our ''home. You will follow thier orders no matter what. You don't follow instructions, you don't complete basic training and you will be sent home back to your mother-in-laws. Do I make myself clear? ''Yes, sir!' '' Roared the men in chorus. Hawk then stepped up and began going over how training would be esablish and how it would be organized. Vasco wasn't even paying attention; he was too captivated by the sight of the crowd. Some of the men in the crowd looked to be beyond thier thirties or fourties. One of them even had a head full of gray and white hair. He continued to scan each man untill his eyes fell upon..... A boy. He stood nearly three heads smaller then the man next to him. He had to be only nine to twelve years old. Category:UAF United Armed Forces